Blood Secrets
by Missing Death By A Second
Summary: What if Mikan wasn’t as lucky as she was? What if she didn’t live with her grandfather and grew up in a hateful house experiencing only anger, sadness, and pain. Hear her struggles through why she was different not having any real parents to love and care
1. Chapter 1

-Blood Secrets-

Well I felt like writing tragedy since I like sad stories. So I hope you enjoy my story.

Disclaimer: I am not the owner of Gakuen Alice. I'm only a kid!

Summary:

What if Mikan wasn't as lucky as she was? What if she didn't live with her grandfather and grew up in a hateful house experiencing only anger, sadness, and pain. Hear her struggles through why she was different not having any real parents to love and care for her. Hear of her life of drugs and alcoholic guardians who are mentally unstable who could strike at any time. Can the heaven of a new school (Gakuen Alice) change her into the kind caring girl she was supposed to be?

Chapter.1

-Pain-

The girl stared at herself through the mirror she was disgusted at herself she had bruises all over her body and cut marks all over her face by the times her new so called mother had striked at her. She heard screaming outside and new that her new 'Guardians' were fighting. She huddled in the small attic which she called her 'room' she had only a old thin blanket and a couple of rags she had to call clothes.

"Bitch!!!!!!!, get down here your filthy little beggar!!!!!!!!!" she screamed

Her voice shook her awake from her daydreaming immediately. She quickly ran downstairs and looked down the ground frightened what she was going to do this time.

The man stared at the girl as he punched her.

The girl hit the end of the room. She had lost all interest to struggle. She knew then she would get a worse treatment. She stood there motionless. She had sadness in her eyes that could drown the most happiest person in the world in them. She quietly mumbled "I hate you." To them, but her 'mother' heard her and pulled her from the ground and slapped her hard across the face.

"Honey, she said she hates us after all we've done for her. She said as she glared at her disgusted.

"We'll have to fix that won't we." He said as he brought out a small blade from one of his pockets.

Mikan was frozen with fear as she looked at him begging with quietly as he slowly walked to her.

He slowly held the knife above her as she trembled on the ground. She shielded her head with her arms as the knife pierced through her skin. Blood drained out of her arm as she tried to stop the blood from draining out of her.

Then her 'mother' kicked her in the stomach as she said "Clean up the blood and stay in your 'room'.

Mikan struggled as she leaned on the floor as she held her arm slightly. She walked to her room climbing up the stairs quietly with pain in her eyes as she suppressed the tears from flowing.

I'm sorry for the short chapter but I'm kind of in a hurry and I'm really dizzy today. I'll try to write more in the second chapter please no flames I know I'm bad at writing stories but I don't really do well with criticism.

Please review I'm begging you please. And check out MidnightShinobi's stories too their great I hope you enjoyed the first chapter.

Also please read Because You Left Me one of my stories that I haven't quite finished.

And remember Review!

Thank you and have a nice day


	2. Chapter 2

-Blood Secrets-

Hello nice to see you I really hate the typing part but if it's not that I really think this is fun.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.

Summary:

What if Mikan wasn't as lucky as she was? What if she didn't live with her grandfather and grew up in a hateful house experiencing only anger, sadness, and pain. Hear her struggles through why she was different not having any real parents to love and care for her. Hear of her life of drugs and alcoholic guardians who are mentally unstable who could strike at any time. Can the heaven of a new school (Gakuen Alice) change her into the kind caring girl she was supposed to be?

Chapter:2

-Rescue-

Her only way to get out of the house was school and fortunately she had to leave early today since a new student was arriving and the teacher had called her to give him a tour around the school before classes had started. She got dressed in her tattered uniform and walked quietly to school.

She finally arrived at her school and walked to her classroom. She walked inside and saw a boy with black hair and crimson red eyes reading manga quietly at his desk.

"Sakura-san,thank you for accepting the job." He looked worriedly at her bandaged arm and said. "What happened?"

"Its nothing," she sighed "I just fell down the stairs."

He sighed. He could never get the truth out of her. "This is Natsume Hyuuga. Please show him around the school."

Mikan sighed. She looked at him and said "Lets go."

He stood up and walked outside. She followed and said "This is the gym where the Physical Education classes will be head. The teachers here are reasonable they do not give you too much to do or too less. If you obey the rules you'll be fine." She then showed her around the office ,courtyard ,and the school garden.

Then suddenly a long blonde haired rather happy looking man came and walked to Natsume.

"Natsume-kun, you gave me some heavy injuries the last time I met you." He smiled brightly and walked to Mikan. **"Cute little princess will you please leave us to talk?" **(He's using his alice.)

She looked at him and said "I am giving him a tour of the school, now please move out of the way."

He looked at her with a little surprised look on his face. And then nodded but by that time he already had a bruise on his face made by Natsume.

He sighed and kissed him. Natsume looked shocked and quickly fell unconscious. Mikan just stared at him confused

"Don't worry he'll be fine in a few minutes but by then he'll be at our school." He looked at Mikan and smiled she just looked at with an emotionless face.

He looked at Mikan "You look just like her. Would you like to go to the school Gakuen Alice?" he handed her a parent notification letter to Mikan, "You'll be sent to the school whether they will let you or not." and walked away with Natsume

The day went by like a normal day. Apparently the school had explained everything and paid them to explain everything.

She went home and her usual routine had started, but this time without her knowing some of the teachers and agents of the gakuen were watching.

Mikans 'father' this time had stabbed her with a knife piercing her stomach. The woman walked over to Mikan and tried to kick her but by then Narumi-sensai had broken in through the window with the following agents. They held down the two 'parents' and were handcuffing them and for the first time in years Mikan smiled sadly and then everything blacked out.

She woke up 2 weeks later to be found in a white hospital room. A couple minutes later a nurse came in and fell back when she saw Mikan awake.

"You're awake!" she said as she quickly ran into the office to inform the doctor.

She stared out the window as the blonde haired man came into the room.

"Are you okay Mikan-chan?" he said as he sat down in a chair close to her.

"Who are you? And what am I doing here?" said Mikan as she looked at the window showing no interest in him.

"I'm a teacher at the school Gakuen Alice Narumi-sensai, you're going to start school there tomorrow." He said as he looked at her worried "Are you sure you're okay if your not-"

"I'm fine okay?!" she glared at him angrily and sighed.

She continued looking out the window and sadly stared into space.

The next day for her started like this……

She walked to her class quietly. She still had some cuts on her arms but was covered with her uniform. When she entered the classroom, no one seemed to care they just continued with their fooling around. Then she saw the boy from before glaring at her.

Anger flowed back she glared back at him and said "What are you looking at?"

"Hn." He continued looking at his manga.

She ignored him and walked to her desk. Then past by a violet haired girl. The violet haired girl grabbed her arm.

"Mikan, what's wrong with you." She said as she stared at her with no emotion in her eyes.

All eyes turned on them.

"Why should you care? You left me in the hell house. Stop acting like you care you workaholic bitch!"

Wow messed up ending I know. Well I'm too tired right now. (yawns) Anyway please review and have a nice day.


	3. Chapter 3

-Blood Secrets-

Well since I got so many reviews in a couple hours I was so happy I want to thank all those who reviewed. Heres a cookie and a hug for everyone.

Anyway Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen alice.

Summary:

What if Mikan wasn't as lucky as she was? What if she didn't live with her grandfather and grew up in a hateful house experiencing only anger, sadness, and pain. Hear her struggles through why she was different not having any real parents to love and care for her. Hear of her life of drugs and alcoholic guardians who are mentally unstable who could strike at any time. Can the heaven of a new school (Gakuen Alice) change her into the kind caring girl she was supposed to be?

Flashback

She ignored him and walked to her desk. Then past by a violet haired girl. The violet haired girl grabbed her arm.

"Mikan, what's wrong with you." She said as she stared at her with no emotion in her eyes.

All eyes turned on them.

"Why should you care? You left me in the hell house. Stop acting like you care you workaholic bitch!"

End of Flashback

Chapter 3

-Friends-

Hotaru just stood there dumbstruck Mikan had never cursed before neither had she had those sad eyes filled with pure hatred and anger.

"Mikan, what's wrong with you?"

Mikan just brushed the Ice Queens hand off and continued to her desk.

Iinchou was in the backround frightened in case they were going to fight. And the girls were gossiping about them as Mikan just sat down at her desk staring blankly into space.

"Imai-san? Do you know her?" said Iinchou as he tried to get to girls to stop fighting.

"She's a childhood friend." She said with no emotion in her eyes.

Suddenly the gang of Natsume's fans walked over to her and started to glare at her. "How do you know out Natsume-kun?!"

Mikan just glared at them and said nothing.

"Didn't you hear what I said?!" said the seaweed haired girl. Her hand smacked Mikan's face as she glared at her angrily.

Mikan had a frightened look on her face once again remembering her 'guardians'. She stared at her sadly and afraid.

Mikan stood up and ran out of the outside into the forest. She kept running deeper and deeper into the forest. When she couldn't go anymore she leaned on a tree and started crying. Memories flowed back into her mind the memories of the torture and sadness.

She suddenly saw a small injured kitten limping in the forest her sad eyes was fixed upon the small creature. She stared blankly at the kitten. A bigger cat jumped onto the kitten after a while and bit it. She quickly grabbed the kitten before it could be hurt anymore than it was. She stared at the little cat. She petted it softly and smiled.

Hotaru was looking through the bushes. She felt guilty for leaving her at the house she shouldn't have left her. Mikan had led her out of the darkness before now she had to do it for her. Mikan was the only one who could make her smile. So her smile had also disappeared. She stood there feeling guilty as Mikan petted the kitten as she hummed a sad tune.

She held the kitten and walked back to the school. She finally walked back to the dorm. She knew she was going to be in a lot of trouble for skipping school but she ignored the thought and got the kitten something to drink. She fell asleep soon after with the kitten curled up beside her.

The next morning she went to class only to be found by the Natsume fan club. She walked around them as she entered the classroom quietly. She smiled slightly at them. She tried to think of the good side of things.

Hotaru walked up to Mikan and said the words she thought she would never hear.

"I'm sorry Mikan for leaving you with the monsters." She still had the emotionless eyes but she knew Hotaru had meant it.

Natsume was then thinking "A apology from the Ice Queen interesting." In his mind as he looked at Mikan and smirked.

"She's going to be interesting that little girl."

Well that's it for now I'm too tired. I'll go too sleep and please review then I'll update more

Thank you and have a nice day


	4. Chapter 4

-Blood Secrets-

Yay more reviews! (hands out everyone cookies) hehehehe I'm sorry for not making Mikan and natsume meet I can't think of anything ideas will be appreciated.

Enjoy the story

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice

Summary:

What if Mikan wasn't as lucky as she was? What if she didn't live with her grandfather and grew up in a hateful house experiencing only anger, sadness, and pain. Hear her struggles through why she was different not having any real parents to love and care for her. Hear of her life of drugs and alcoholic guardians who are mentally unstable who could strike at any time. Can the heaven of a new school (Gakuen Alice) change her into the kind caring girl she was supposed to be?

Chapter 4

-Meetings-

Jinno-sensai came in to see Mikan in her desk. "Sakura-san ,come to detention after class for being absent on your first day of school.

Mikan sighed and nodded. Jinno angrily grumbled and said "Also your star ranking will be decided today by your teachers so do obey them. Also your star ranking will be damaged for being absent yesterday."

Mikan nodded again and quietly took out her books. She flipped through her pages quietly and finally opened to the right page. Everyone had suddenly become quiet as Natsume walked out the door.

Mikan quickly overlooked the page and then quietly looked out the window. It was raining and dark and thought how much she resembled the rain.

At lunch she met some people who wanted to be her 'friends'. Hotaru sat with her even though Mikan didn't completely forgive her.

Anna and Nonoko were jumping around trying to get mikan's attention. She was the only girl not afraid of the teacher Jinno-sensai. Mikan had not really cared about that and was ignoring everyone including Hotaru.

"Mikan-chan is it true that you were abused by your new guardians?" said Sumire as she laughed. "Of course, nobody would want an ugly girl like you."

Mikan ignored her once again and continued eating. Sumire raised her hand to slap her once again but Mikan had already grabbed her arm and pushed her to the ground. She looked at her once and went to put her tray away.

Sumire sat the on the ground as Anna and Nonoko giggled. Sumire cursed and Mikan just left the cafeteria. She walked back to her dorm; she wanted to give the kitten something to eat before she had to go to class again.

She silently went to her room and the kitten wrapped around her leg when she came back. She caressed the kittens head softly and made her some warm milk.

When she was done she quickly locked the door and went back to her classes she arrived a bit early and went to the music room. Someone was playing a tune on the piano. A sad but beautiful tune she was absorbed into the music until the person noticed her.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you sir." He was holding a stuffed bear and he smiled slightly. "It's okay I'm Sono Kaname How about you?" he smiled brightly as he held out his hand. "I haven't seen you around here before."

Mikan hesitated and then took his hand. "The song you were playing…what is it called?"

He smiled "It doesn't have a name it's just a song I wrote it when I had some free time. This is Bear he said holding the stuffed bear to her.

The bear had an angry face like always and was glaring at Mikan with the utmost hatefulness. Mikan sighed and apologized for disturbing him and went to class.

When she arrived the class was as noisy as before and Anna and Nonoko were trying to gain Mikan's attention again.

"Mikan-chan do you want to be friends?" they said together as they smiled.

"Uh….um….sure I guess." She said with a stutter in her voice. She hadn't been close to anyone since Hotaru had left so she was a bit startled.

Hotaru looked at Mikan. She was worried that Mikan would never be the same again. Sheshook the thought off and continued eating her crab eggs.

Anna and Nonoko were arguing about who Mikan was going to hang out with first. Mikan smiled slightly it had been so long since she was in such a happy place. Anna started talking first "Mikan-chan, Mikan-chan do you want to go to central town with us?"

"What's central town?"

"Central town is a place where you can buy things to wear, food, accessories, games and a variety of other things using rabbits. And before you ask rabbits are used as money here it is money."

Mikan then had a understanding look on her face. "Thanks." She said as she smiled.

Everyone who had been watching her had a interested face on.

"You smiled Mikan-chan you smiled!" they said in unison.

Mikan blushed a bit and the two sisters giggled.

Mikan felt a pain in her chest and dispersed in a few seconds.

Three weeks had past and Mikan had gotten along better with her classmates even some of the boys. Her wounds were started to heal revealing no scars in the process. Mikan had become a 2 star. Things had become brighter in her life. Her kitten had also gotten better.

Mikan got ready quickly and went to class. She was still partly quiet but spoke more than before.

"Sakura-san since you came early would you like to help me move the books into the music room's storage closet?" said Iinchou as he smiled.

Mikan smled slightly and agreed to help him.

"Arigatou Sakura-san." He quickly held a bunch of books and slowly walked out of the classroom. Mikan also held a stack of books and quickly followed.

She heard a cold voice threatening someone as she put the books down.

"Damn you Persona." He said as he was pushed against the wall by him.

Mikan looked over to see the crimson eyed boy pushed against the wall by a masked man.

Well that's all for now if I don't update ever again it means I've been killed. Lol or moved to Japan I'm tired of hearing my bro and mom argue damn!!!!!!!!

Anyway I hope you enjoyed the story and please review. It makes me happy


	5. Authors Note

Authors Note:

I won't be writing for a while sorry I'm kind of moody right now. (sighs) I'm sorry that I won't be writing for a while I have my reasons I'll get right to it when I feel better. Please have a nice day. Goodbye.


	6. Chapter 5

-Blood Secrets-

I'm sorry for the inconvenience before. As I promised I am writing. I know I took a bit long but I hope you enjoy. Thank you and have a nice day.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice

Summary:

What if Mikan wasn't as lucky as she was? What if she didn't live with her grandfather and grew up in a hateful house experiencing only anger, sadness, and pain. Hear her struggles through why she was different not having any real parents to love and care for her. Hear of her life of drugs and alcoholic guardians who are mentally unstable who could strike at any time. Can the heaven of a new school (Gakuen Alice) change her into the kind caring girl she was supposed to be?

Chapter 5

-The Accident -

Mikan continued eavesdropping at the two. Persona smirked and said "You wouldn't want anything happening to Aoi would you?"

Natsume glared at him and nodded.

"The same time and place don't be late." He said as he walked away.

Mikan continued putting the books back with Yuu. After they were done they went back to class to be greeted by their friends.

"Mikan-chan! Mikan-chan! Lets go to central town. Neh?" Said Anna.

Mikan sighed and nodded. "Alright, but I'm not going to stay long okay?"

Anna smiled happily and went back to her seat.

A few minutes later the boy came in with a blond haired and a small child. "Youichi-kun! Natsume-kun! Ruka-kun!" shouted Sumire.

The small child glared at the girl and said "Get away from me you hag." Leaving Sumire with a pissed, face glaring at the little boy.

Mikan continued watching the two. The only person Natsume didn't give the cold shoulder.

Yuu noticed her looking at them and said "Youichi is in the dangerous ability type class. Usually children at that age are kept out by any means possible but Youichi was an acceptation. Natsume doesn't want Youichi to turn out like him a cold never getting close to anyone kind of person. He thinks it's his job to help Youchi."

Mikan nodded slightly and looked away.

Central Town

"Mikan-chan, Mikan-chan Thanks for coming with us." Said Anna.

Hotaru had also came along with them which she tried to run away from but ended up caught by Anna and Nonoko.

Mikan felt a sudden pain in her head as she saw pictures flashing in her mind. Pictures of her past, things she should be too young to remember.

Flashback

She saw a woman holding a small newborn child and setting the small child down in front of an orphanage. She couldn't see the woman's face clearly but saw short brown hair as the woman kneeled to set the child down in front of the door as she quickly knocked and the door and ran away.

End of Flashback

The day went on slowly as Nonoko and Anna dressed Mikan in everything girly they could find. As Mikan said she would get something to eat as she went by a stand to see a long line of people. She saw a cotton candy like substance being sold to the people in line.

She stood in line for 10 minutes as it was finally her turn.

"Here's your fluff puff's ma'am." Said the store clerk as she handed her a box of the cotton candy like substance.

She walked to a nearby Sakura tree and sat down not knowing that Natsume was on the top sitting on the branch of a tree.

He made no sound and watched her as she nibbles on the fluff puff's.

He had a grave interest in her since she was the only girl who wasn't in love with him. ((excluding Hotaru))

"Hey girl," said the flame caster as he jumped off the tree. "do I know you?"

Mikan had seemed familiar to him somehow. He thought hard as he looked at her. Then he suddenly remembered something.

Flashback

Two children sat down in the sand as the boy looked at the brunette girl with a blank face. As the girl hummed happily as she continued making a sand castle.

"Natsume-kun will you still be my lover when were older?" said the little 5-year old girl.

"Hn. By then I would've found a prettier girl." He said as he smirked

"Na-tsu-me! Your going to leave me?" said the small Mikan. As she sobbed slightly.

Natsume kissed her on the cheek. "Polkadots, you'll always be my girl."

End of Flashback

Natsume looked at her and smirked. "Polkadots…"

Mikan looked up shocked to be called by that name. She glared at him angrily. "You actually remember?" she said as she stood up to leave.

He grabbed her arm as he pulled her back.

I'll stop there. I hope you enjoyed it I know it took long and I'm really sorry about that.

The next chapter will be more exciting. I promise.

If I don't get a lot of reviews I will stop writing. So PLEASE review!!!!!!!!!!!!! Or no story!

Also please read MidnightShinobi's stories. And also my other story Because You left Me.

Review!!!!!!!


	7. Chapter 6 The Finale

-Blood Secrets-

I hope you enjoy this chapter. I worked really hard on it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice

Summary:

What if Mikan wasn't as lucky as she was? What if she didn't live with her grandfather and grew up in a hateful house experiencing only sadness, anger, and pain. Hear her struggles through why she was different not having any real parents to love and care for her. Hear her life of drugs, and alcoholic guardians who are mentally unstable who could strike at any time. Can the heaven of the new school (Gakuen Alice) change her into the kind and caring girl she was supposed to be?

-Kidnapped-

Suddenly Mikan heard a great crash and people screaming. She pulled her arm from Natsume's grasp. And quickly ran to where she heard the crash. There were people in black suits grabbing some of the students. She watched glued to the ground in fear and horror.

Suddenly she heard a gunshot and everything blacked out. She woke up in a large bed as she felt a large pain in her head.

Suddenly Hotaru walked in quietly with her still emotionless face and two tears in each of her eyes. She lifted herself up as Hotaru came in.

Hotaru was still emotionless yet you could feel the sadness in her.

"Hotaru-chan, daijobu?" she said as she looked at her violet haired friend. "What happened?"

Hotaru heard nothing since Mikan was already a spirit. Mikan tried to shake Hotaru only finding that her habnd was transparent as it went right through Hotaru. Mikan looked at herself she was a spirit she had just noticed that her body was on the table covered with the white sheet. In other words she was dead. She looked at her body numbly.

She could not believe it. She had just made friends, her life had just started over and it had ended to quickly.

She walked over to her lifeless body and looked at it for a couple of seconds. She went to Hotaru and whispered in her ear.

"Don't worry Hotaru-chan I'll come back I promise. Please tell that to Natsume too." Hotaru had heard her final words ringing through her ears as she turned to see Mikan's lifeless body. It was still as it had never moved as the words continued to ring through her head.

Mikan was then known to be dead. Natsume didn't take the truth in till 5 years had passed and Mikan was forgotten.

Natsume and Ruka had made a business together and were progressing greatly. Hotaru was selling her inventions to a large company and was very rich and had married Ruka the year before.

Natsume had not gotten close to any girl for the past 5 years.

He was walking through the rain on a dark day as his feet splashed in puddles and rain soaked his as he held his umbrella as steady as he could. Suddenly he saw some one with brown hair and chocolate pooled eyes over the street on the other side.

"Mikan….." he said as he saw her smile as she lifted her head as she looked at him. The wind blew her hair gently as she was soaked in water. She said these words to him.

"I told you I would come back. I promised….I'll see you soon." She said as suddenly thunder boomed and she disappeared.

As her last words rung through the splashing rain as he stood there dumbstruck.

I know this is a very short chapter but there will be a sequel I promise! So check up time to time. The stories title will be "Blood Memories"

Please review and if you don't I'm not going to write the sequel and please, please review!


End file.
